random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Poké Smash Bros.
is a spinoff of the Super Smash Bros. series featuring only content from the Pokémon series. It is set to release in June 2021 on the Nintendo Switch. Characters Note: Bold means unlockable. Note 2: Everything between Samtodea to Mermart are Fakemon, made for Moon Snail's Julgua fan dex. Note 3: 4 of the 5 slots are reserved for other editors. One will be used for one more Julgua Fakemon. Unlock Methods *Jigglypuff: Complete Badge Quest on any difficulty. *Pichu: Complete Badge Quest on any difficulty as Pikachu. *Mewtwo: Complete Story Mode (Rise of Dragnarok). *Alolan Raichu: Complete the "Learning to Surf" mission. *Meganium: Complete Badge Quest or Battle Frontier on any difficulty as Typhlosion or Feraligatr. *Feraligatr: Complete 5 battles as Typhlosion. *Ledian: Unlocked when a Ledian comes out of a Pokéball. *Skarmory: Complete 100-Man Battle. *Blaziken: Complete 5 battles as Sceptile. *Swampert: Complete Badge Quest or Battle Frontier on any difficulty as Sceptile or Blaziken. *Zangoose or Seviper: Unlock one at random by getting 5 points more than your rival in Rival Battle. Unlock the other by completing Badge Quest on any difficulty as the one you unlocked. *Lati Twins: Complete Battle Frontier on any difficulty. *Turtwig: Complete Badge Quest or Battle Frontier on any difficulty as Monferno or Empoleon. *Empoleon: Complete 5 battles as Monferno. *Garchomp: Complete Battle Frontier on Hard, Very Hard, or Impossible. *Gallade: Complete the "Two Protectors" mission. *Rotom: Collect 100 Pokédex entries. *Emboar: Complete Badge Quest or Battle Frontier on any difficulty as Snivy or Dewott. *Dewott: Complete 5 battles as Snivy. *Zoroark: Complete Super Training on 5 different Pokémon. *Chesnaught: Complete Badge Quest or Battle Frontier on any difficulty as Greninja or Delphox. *Delphox: Complete 5 battles as Greninja. *Aegislash: Complete the "Samurai Challenge 2: Blade vs. Blade" mission. *Zygarde: Find all 20 hidden Zygarde cells in the Story mode levels. *Hoopa: Complete all Bonus Levels in Story Mode. *Lurantis: Win a battle where your opponent(s) SD 3 times. *Salazzle: Complete the "Samurai Challenge 3: Sleazy Salamanders" mission. *Kommo-o: Complete Badge Quest on Hard, Very Hard, or Impossible. *Buzzwole: Complete any 3 Bonus Levels in Story Mode. *Marshadow: Max out 2 stats in one game of EV run. *Grapploct: ??? *Grimmsnarl: Register 20 Fairy or Dark Type Pokémon into your Pokédex. *Cinderconda: Complete 5 battles as Samtodea. *Octopsych: Complete Badge Quest or Battle Frontier on any difficulty as Samtodea or Cinderconda. *Gargoyowl: Complete the "Samurai Challenge 1: Master of Deceit" mission. *Mermart: Register 20 Water Type Pokémon into your Pokédex. Stages *Pokémon Stadium (Identical to how it is in normal Smash) *PWT (One large platform with three smaller ones around it. Serves as the game's version of Battlefield.) *'Spear Pillar' (Flat ground platform. Serves as the game's version of Final Destination.) *'Megalo Tower' (One large platform with two smaller platforms that move up and down on its sides.) *Saffron City (Identical to original releases) *Prism Tower (Identical to original releases) *Unova League (Identical to original releases) *Kalos League (Identical to original releases) Note: We need more stages. If you have any ideas, feel free to add them. Note 2: Bold means that it's unlockable. To unlock *Spear Pillar: Beat Badge Quest on any difficulty. *Megalo Tower: Defeat 10 Ultra variants. Other Pokémon From Pokéball *Beedrill: Flies off-screen, then returns with a swarm of Beedrill, which attack targets. *Rattata: Leaps at an opponent and latches on, biting them for damage over time. *'Vulpix': Spits fire a short distance in front of it. *'Alolan Vulpix': Sprays icy wind in front of it, dealing damage and freezing anyone who comes near. *Wigglytuff: Sets all grounded foes asleep and spawns a berry for all sleeping foes. *Diglett: Digs a hole through the stage, which Pokémon can fall through. The hole disappears after 15 seconds. *'Meowth': Throws a barrage of coins at nearby foes. *Abra: Gets close to an opponent, then teleports them to a random location. *'Gastly': Flies onto an opponent, dealing damage and slowing them down until taken off. *Onix: Jumps off-screen and causes rocks to rain from above. *Electrode: Stays for a few seconds and explodes. *Alolan Exeggutor: Simply stands there and acts as a wall. *'Hitmonlee': Jumps in an arc and kicks everyone in its way. *Weezing: Sprays toxic fumes that damages nearby opponents. *Chansey: Creates 5 eggs, which can either be eaten like a berry, contain an item, or explode. *''Goldeen'': Just splashes around. You were unlucky. *'Staryu': Tries to remain on the same vertical level as an opponent, then locks into place after 3 seconds and fires stars. *Mr. Mime: Jumps off-screen, then does the "man in a box" stunt near the screen, obstructing the view. *'Ditto': Transforms into a purple version of the nearest opponent, acting as a computer player. If not knocked out, it will laugh in 15 seconds and turn back into a Ditto before disappearing. *'Eevee': Runs around the stage and tackles foes. *Snorlax: Jumps off-screen, before coming back down larger than normal, knocking back everyone it hits. *''Articuno'': Creates an icy blast, freezing everyone nearby and sending them upwards. *''Zapdos'': Electrifies a radius around it. *''Moltres'': Stays for a few seconds, dealing massive damage and knockback to anything that touches it, then flies away. *Chikorita: Throws leaves forward. *Cyndaquil: Jumps and shoots flames from its back. *Totodile: Runs around and bites opponents. *''Ledian'': Waves at the screen and flies away. (Cannot appear if you have Ledian.) *Togepi: Produces a variety of effects. *More TBA Note: Bold means that the Pokémon can be knocked out, resulting in a point. Italics means that it can appear from a Master ball. Underlined means that it can appear from a Beast ball. Stage Hazards/Bosses TBA Bosses *Arceus *Giratina *Groudon *Kyogre *Rayquaza *Dialga *Palkia *More TBA Modes Badge Quest Like the Classic mode from the main Smash Games. Beat 8 opponents and face your ultimate challenge. *Battle 1: You vs. One opponent *Battle 2: You and 2 allies vs. One opponent (Large) *Battle 3: You and 1 ally vs. Two opponents *Bonus: Time for Super Training! *Battle 4: You vs. One opponent. *Battle 5: You vs. Two opponents. *Battle 6: You and 1 ally vs. One opponent (Metal) *Bonus: Board the platforms! *Battle 7: You vs. Fighting Mystery Squad *Battle 8: You vs. 3 opponents *Battle 9: You vs. 1 opponent (Ultra version of the character you're playing) *Final Battle: Fight Arceus! (If on Hard or higher, Giratina also fights.) If you win, a soft rendition of the Hall of Fame theme plays. Your Pokémon falls down, and is encased in a Pokéball. It falls onto a table, which is shown alongside the other Pokémon you've beaten the mode with. Then the credits roll. Battle Frontier Like the All-Star mode from the main Smash Games. You fight a gauntlet of all unlocked fighters with a few breaks between. If you win, you get the same ending as in Badge Quest, but the Pokéball has a sticker of the character's Z-Move. Story Mode (Rise of Dragnarok) Main Page Rise of Dragnarok is the story mode of Poké Smash Bros. Gameplay-wise, it's a mixture between Subspace Emissary and World of Light, where many of the characters are locked off and need to be saved, but many of the levels are Subspace-styled. Other modes *EV Run: Exactly like Smash Run on SSB3DS, but with Pokémon-themed enemies. *Multi-man Smash: Fight against a batch of the Fighting Mystery Squad. **10 Man Smash: Fight 10 members, and a large version of your fighter. **100 Man Smash: Fight 100 members, with some Pokémon thrown in between, and then a large version of your fighter. **3 Minute Smash: Fight an infinite amount of members in 3 minutes. **Infinite Smash: Fight an infinite amount of members before you're knocked out. **Rival Smash: Fight an infinite amount of members and try to knock out more than your opponent. *Home Run Contest: Deal damage to a Wobbuffet, then try to send it as far as you can with a powerful move! *Super Training: A set of 10 targets that you have to break under a time limit. Each character has their own stage. *Mission Mode: Pretty much Smash's Event Match mode. *Mythic Orders: Complete special scenarios to get rewards. Similar to Master Orders in Smash 4. *Distorted Orders: Complete several special scenarios in a row to get rewards. Once you have collected enough, you can choose to face Giratina to keep these rewards. Similar to Crazy Orders in Smash 4. Items *Berries: Press A to pick one up and eat it, restoring 10% or 10 HP. *Fresh Water: Press A to pick it up and drink it, restoring 100% or 100 HP. *Revive: Press A to pick it up and use it, restoring all health. *Present: If picked up by a Pokémon with less than 100% damage or above 10% health left, can be thrown to deal minor damage. Otherwise, restore 50% or half health. *Poké ball: Pick it up and throw it to summon a Pokémon. *Master ball: Similar to Pokéball, but always summons a legendary, mythical, or Goldeen. *Beast ball: Similar to a Pokéball, but always summons an Ultra Beast. *Choice Scarf: Makes the user faster and jump higher. Wears off after 10 seconds. *Iron Ball: Can be thrown. Doesn't go far, but deals a lot of damage and knockback. *Razor Claw: Increases physical attack range a bit. Smash attacks turn into an extremely powerful swipe move that launches the opponent incredibly far. *Lucky Punch: Replaces standard attacks with a long-reaching punch. *Liechi Berry: Increases the user's size on contact, giving them more range and damage, but increasing the size of their hitbox. Wears off after 8 seconds. *Custap Berry: Decreases the user's size on contact, decreasing the size of their hitbox, but lowering their range and damage. Wears off after 8 seconds. *Metal Coat: Turns the user metal, causing them to be heavier. Wears off after 10 seconds. *Air Balloon: Decreases the user's gravity and weight, causing them to fall more slowly. Wears off after 10 seconds, or until the balloon is hit. *Occa Berry: Causes the user to spew flames and go faster for 8 seconds. *Assault Vest: Protects the user from projectiles for 20 seconds. *Bright Powder: Throwing item. stuns opponents for 5 seconds. *Bonsly: Throwing item. Does meager damage, but can instantly break shields. *TM 35: Held weapon that sprays fire. Becomes too weak to use after 15 seconds of use, in which the user throws it afterwards. *Gravelrock pouch: Held weapon that throws Gravelrocks straight forward. Contains 16 rocks. Once used up, the user discards the bag. *Bellsprout: Held weapon that fires off 48 seeds, but can be charged up to create bigger seeds, but consumes more seeds to use. Once the seeds are out, the Bellsprout jumps out of the user's grasp and disappears. *Voltorb: Can be picked up and thrown to create a gradually-increasing explosion. *Pineco: Can be picked up and thrown to create a small explosion. If not picked up, will spin around the stage until making contact, in which it will explode. If picked up and not thrown for 8 seconds, will explode on the holder. *Z-Crystal: Floats around the stage and can be attacked. When broken, the breaker can use their Z-Move by pressing B. *Fake Z-Crystal: Looks and acts like a Z-Crystal, but the icon is backwards. When broken, causes an explosion that deals massive knockback. Pokédex Pokédex entries are similar to Trophies and Spirits in Smash. The entries don't even have to be about Pokémon. They can be about locations and items as well.